


秘果 01

by Kciz0112



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kciz0112/pseuds/Kciz0112
Summary: 双性预警，坤奎葵廷4P预警，不小心点进来的赶紧走，看见预警不走的，还骂我的是傻逼，右拐不送





	秘果 01

**Author's Note:**

> 双性预警，坤奎葵廷4P预警，不小心点进来的赶紧走，看见预警不走的，还骂我的是傻逼，右拐不送

秘果  
  
  
双性+坤奎葵廷4p  
  
  
01  
  
  
朱正廷有一个难以启齿的秘密，自他知事后这个秘密便禁锢着他。他生得美，偏偏不爱言语，总是被人欺负，被欺负时不哭也不闹，只知道缩成小小的一团，任由拳脚打在他身上。  
  
  
那个秘密，是他永远不能说出的话，因为他是个双性人。  
  
  
小时候因他身体畸形，父母把他锁在家里，长大后又赶他去私立学校，尽管吃穿不愁，朱正廷却鲜少能见到父母。  
  
  
他曾经期盼过，等待过，但时间长了，心也凉了。  
  
  
朱正廷不明白，他只是和常人有一点点不一样，为什么父母用那样嫌恶的眼神看他，就像在看一只怪物。  
  
  
他比别人家的孩子乖，比他们聪明，比他们漂亮，可父母就是不用正眼看他。  
  
  
今年朱正廷上大一，上学的一切事宜都是他一手包办的，从前到后，只有他一个人。  
  
  
小白鞋，牛仔裤，白衬衫，勾勒出朱正廷修长的身形，柔软的腰肢藏在衬衫之下，坚硬的牛仔裤抵住那两处秘穴，朱正廷不过走了几步，布料的摩擦便让他有了湿意。自从那件事过后，他就变成这样，敏感得不行。  
  
  
朱正廷忍住体内的骚动，认真收拾好床铺，宿舍是两人间，宽敞明亮，还有独立卫浴，小厨房，就像是个小家，温暖而舒适。  
  
  
对面的床铺已经整理好了，朱正廷坐在椅子上，托脸出神。  
  
  
“你好……”  
  
  
“啊？……你好……”  
  
  
朱正廷闻声转头，红唇微张，尴尬地挠挠头，有些不知所措。  
  
  
面前的人眉眼精致，唇珠饱满，柔白的脸颊上点有一颗小黑痣，笑意盈盈的模样让人很有好感。  
  
  
“你好，我叫蔡徐坤。”  
  
  
“你好，我叫朱正廷。”  
  
  
两人简单地握了个手便再无交流，朱正廷用笔盖戳着桌子，无意识地咬住唇，沉默的气氛令他无所适从。  
  
  
身上黏腻一片，朱正廷这才惊觉自己还没洗澡，抖抖解开几个扣子的白衬衫，眼睛一弯，朱正廷双手合十，不好意思地说到，“我忘记洗澡了，你继续忙，我先去洗个澡……”  
  
  
“好……”  
  
  
蔡徐坤朝朱正廷笑了笑，打开衣橱，把衣服挂在横杆上。  
  
  
待朱正廷进了浴室，蔡徐坤才放下手中的活儿，摸着下巴思索。  
  
  
他长得真美，像朵娇嫩的花儿，汗湿的衬衫贴在身上，纤细的腰肢清晰可见，就连胸前的两颗红豆子蔡徐坤都能看透。  
  
  
不知道他下面的那处小穴，是不是也像他的人一样，娇嫩漂亮。  
  
  
蔡徐坤咽咽口水，踮着脚走近浴室，浴室的门没有完全闭紧，朱正廷正在脱衣服，凭借着那条缝隙，蔡徐坤清楚地窥见了朱正廷的身子，还有那惊人的秘密。  
  
  
真有意思，这次大学之旅真是有意思，蔡徐坤想。  
  
  
下身躁动得难受，蔡徐坤猛灌了一瓶凉水，好歹压下了体内的邪火。  
  
  
开学第一天几乎没什么课，不知是不是还没习惯的原因，朱正廷睡得很不踏实，全天都在打呵欠，好不容易才熬到了放学。  
  
  
教学楼里的人几乎都走光了，天色渐黑，下体被裤子硌得难受，朱正廷略一沉思，飞快地跑进男厕，关门落锁。  
  
  
迫不及待地褪去裤子，内裤底部早被殷出一圈水渍，朱正廷咬牙脱下内裤，露出那处柔软的秘穴。  
  
  
小穴颜色粉嫩，一大一小的肉瓣小心地收缩着，偶尔现出一点粉色的洞口，凸起的小粉珠藏在草丛之下，一个抚摸，就能带来极大的快感。  
  
  
朱正廷坐在马桶上，伸出一只手指探进小穴，感受到小穴的饥渴，朱正廷又探深了些，浅浅抽插起来。  
  
  
“啊……哼……”  
  
  
细软的呻吟声从唇边逸出，后背紧靠瓷砖，朱正廷点起两只脚，绷紧大腿根，又塞进了一根手指。  
  
  
朱正廷讨厌死这副敏感的身体，从那天开始，他就变得不像自己，想有人操他，小穴渴望着一根性器，渴望被塞得满满的，没有一丝缝隙。  
  
  
可羞耻心不允许朱正廷这样做，朱正廷被囚禁在道德的牢笼里，忍受着欲望的折磨，实在忍不住，他只能自己手淫，以此安慰那个不停流水的小洞。  
  
  
“啊！……啊！……”  
  
  
腰身一弯，小穴喷出晶莹的水液，朱正廷就这样达到了高潮。  
  
  
仰头喘息着，朱正廷瞥向一边，掏出口袋里的卫生纸，擦干下体后才重新穿好衣服。  
  
  
双腿因刚才的高潮绵软无力，看着马桶上的那团液体，朱正廷皱皱眉，胡乱地擦了几下便打开了门。  
  
  
门外的人让朱正廷一惊，蔡徐坤正站在厕所门口，似笑非笑地盯着他。  
  
  
心怦怦乱跳，朱正廷后退一步，干笑着问他，“你……你怎么在这里？……”  
  
  
“我不在这里的话，就听不到这么美妙的呻吟声了……”  
  
  
“你……你瞎说什么！……”  
  
  
朱正廷一慌，撒开手就想跑，没想到蔡徐坤比他还快。蔡徐坤手臂一伸，直接拦下朱正廷，拽着他就进了厕所。  
  
  
关门落锁，还是这个声音，朱正廷却听得害怕。  
  
  
“跑什么，我都听见了，刚才爽不爽啊，手指都能高潮，你这身子，得多敏感。”  
  
  
蔡徐坤啧啧两声，把朱正廷的身子转了个圈，扣住他的手腕，又向前一顶，让朱正廷单腿跪在马桶上。  
  
  
马桶上还有些微水液，蔡徐坤一笑，嘴唇暧昧地贴在朱正廷耳边，“这么多水，都说女人是水做的，你也是水做的不成？”  
  
  
“混蛋！你滚开……”  
  
  
朱正廷气得脸颊发红，他现在就像砧板上的鱼肉，任人宰割。  
  
  
“你放心，我会喂饱你的，我的尺寸，你肯定满意。”  
  
  
“你混蛋！……”  
  
  
朱正廷不会骂人，骂来骂去也只会那几句，随着裤子落在地板上，朱正廷终于慌了。  
  
  
“我求求你……你放过我……”  
  
  
“别……不要……”  
  
  
细腰不安地扭动着，朱正廷双眼含泪，放软了话，希望蔡徐坤能放过他。  
  
  
“到嘴的肥肉，怎么能撒开呢，何况是这样美的人儿……”  
  
  
蔡徐坤今天穿了一身黑色运动衣，白色的裤绳系在腰间，倒是方便了他。  
  
  
抽出裤绳，绑住朱正廷挣扎的双手，又把多余的裤绳缠在厕所悬挂书包的沟槽里，打个死结后蔡徐坤才微笑着拍拍手。  
  
  
“很好，这样你就动不了了……”  
  
  
朱正廷双手被擒，裤子也被蔡徐坤丢在马桶上，只剩一件白衬衫，一条被淫水打湿的白内裤。  
  
  
沟槽不高，朱正廷一米八多的个子站得憋屈，只好弯下膝盖减轻负担。  
  
  
“哭什么，我只是帮你解决欲望，几根手指肯定满足不了你，我会满足你的。你不用给我钱，安心张开腿让我操就好。”  
  
  
抹去朱正廷眼角的泪水，蔡徐坤吻上那双娇唇，手指也不闲着，沿着内裤的边缘钻了进去。  
  
  
“唔！……嗯……”  
  
  
唇瓣被吸住，朱正廷说不出话来，蔡徐坤的小舌大肆游走在朱正廷的口腔内，模仿着性交的动作进进出出，发出啧啧的水声。  
  
  
手指触到的是柔软而湿润的花穴，花穴早已泛滥，不过一个碰触，便汩汩地流出水来。一根手指轻松入体，穴内软肉缠绕，挤压着外来的异物。  
  
  
“你这个穴儿，层峦叠嶂，真是妙极了……”  
  
  
“来，抬起腿，把内裤脱了。”  
  
  
朱正廷被亲得晕晕乎乎，体内的手指扰乱了思绪，他只能乖巧地抬起腿，下体再无一丝遮蔽物。  
  
  
内裤底部已经湿透，蔡徐坤把内裤拿到朱正廷的鼻间，“来，闻一闻，你的东西，闻闻甜不甜……”  
  
  
脸色发白，朱正廷别过头不吭一声，蔡徐坤挑挑眉，直接把内裤塞进朱正廷的嘴里。  
  
  
“唔！……唔！……”  
  
  
朱正廷瞪大眼睛，泪水从眼眶流出，屈辱地摇着头，身子也在不停颤抖。  
  
  
“别哭啊，哭了我会心疼的……”  
  
  
舔去朱正廷脸上的泪痕，蔡徐坤这才低头，审视那处花穴。  
  
  
花穴是如处子般的粉色，比女性更显小巧，花瓣褶皱，沾着晶亮的水液，藏起的小洞被翻出，手指勾起穴里的粉肉，粉肉惊恐地收缩着，吐出一串银丝。  
  
  
花核点在花瓣上方，肿大的花核充血挺立，指腹左右摩擦着花核，朱正廷腰身一僵，脖子向后扬起，双腿不住地打颤。  
  
  
再上面是男人才拥有的性器，朱正廷的性器就像他一样，白净而挺直，矗立在黑色的草丛里。  
  
  
一个人，既有男人的性器，又有女人的性器，无疑是荒谬的。若不是蔡徐坤亲眼所见，他也不会相信，可落在朱正廷身上，一切又是那么的合适而完美。  
  
  
“你知道海尔玛蒂芙萝吗，希腊神话里的双性人，我觉得你就是海尔玛蒂芙萝的化身，这具身子，真美……”  
  
  
不敢置信地看向蔡徐坤，朱正廷眨着眼睛，又默默垂下头。  
  
  
他的身体是畸形的，连父母都嫌弃他的身体，何尝有美丽一说。  
  
  
“你身子的秘密，我昨天就发现了，在你洗澡的时候。昨天我就想操你，后来想想还是算了，今天也不迟。你自己早就润滑好了等我操，我当然要接受你这番好意。”  
  
  
趁朱正廷出神之际，蔡徐坤又塞进一根手指，两根在紧窄的花径里浅浅抽插，偶尔顶的深了，朱正廷就会露出难耐的神情，既享受又抗拒。  
  
  
蔡徐坤把带出的淫水抹到那两片花唇上，里面的手指依旧在顶弄，外面的手指却摩挲着柔软的花唇。  
  
  
腰肢扭动，呼吸急促，下体淫水飞溅，溅湿了蔡徐坤的裤子，淫靡的水声不绝于耳，呻吟声堵在嘴里，朱正廷只能发出唔唔的声音。  
  
  
淫水顺着蔡徐坤的手背滴到地板上，积了一圈水液，花穴急剧收缩，眼前炸开一片白光，快感涌到头顶，朱正廷哆嗦着喷出一股阴精。  
  
  
高潮后的身子疲软得紧，若不是被绑住了双手无法动弹，朱正廷怕是早就跌到了地上。  
  
  
手心里全是朱正廷喷出的体液，蔡徐坤笑了笑，把他嘴里的内裤拿出来，“这么快就高潮了，那我操你，你岂不是要高潮好几次，受得住吗，嗯？”  
  
  
嘴里这么说，心却不是这样想的，手指抚摸着刚刚高潮的花穴，感受到花穴的颤抖，蔡徐坤看向朱正廷，嘴角的笑意不减。  
  
  
朱正廷眼眶泛红，红唇张开，剧烈地喘息着，蔡徐坤的手指还在他的下体流连，他想让蔡徐坤放了他，可他也知道，蔡徐坤一定不会放他走。  
  
  
“放过我好不好，今天的事我就当没发生过，你该做的也都做了，放过我……”  
  
  
染有哭腔的语气不仅没让蔡徐坤松手，反而激长了他的欲望，蔡徐坤钳住朱正廷的下巴，强迫朱正廷抬起头来与他对视。  
  
  
“再高潮一次如何，我用手指把你奸到高潮……”  
  
  
“不……不要……我不要了！……啊！……哈！……”  
  
  
朱正廷无助地弯起腰身，膝盖下弯，小腿几乎快要碰到地板，指根埋在穴口，蔡徐坤曲起三根手指，把花穴搅个天翻地覆。  
  
  
两片红黏黏的贝肉裹住蔡徐坤的手指，张开的小粉洞不情愿地流出一串淫水，像是流泪一般，承受着手指的奸淫。  
  
  
朱正廷大声呻吟着，摇着屁股想要躲开蔡徐坤的侵犯，到最后却被压在隔板上，张大双腿，任由蔡徐坤的手指肆意妄为。  
  
  
熟悉的高潮感再次袭来，朱正廷的上身弯成一个不可思议的弧度，精致的喉结凸起，花穴和肿胀的性器同时喷出一股体液。  
  
  
蔡徐坤突然凑近，叼住朱正廷的喉结，甚至还用牙齿撕咬，逼得朱正廷痛呼出声。  
  
  
“又高潮一次，第三次了，这次我让你真正高潮……”  
  
  
扶起朱正廷的一条腿，勾在自己腰间，蔡徐坤解开裤子，掏出硬得发疼的性器，抵在朱正廷的花穴上。  
  
  
龟头挤开粉嫩的花唇，立即被里面的软肉吸住不放，蔡徐坤故意退开一点，用龟头碾压着那两片黏湿的花唇。  
  
  
“哼……哼……”  
  
  
朱正廷双手攥拳，蔡徐坤的性器热度惊人，烫得他害怕地闭上眼。  
  
  
蔡徐坤一手扶稳朱正廷的腿，一手把住自己的性器，左右摩擦着那两片黏软的花瓣。蔡徐坤觉得很有意思，每当性器擦向左边，翻开的两片花瓣也会向左，每当性器擦向右边，翻开的花瓣则会掉头，转而向右。藏起的小洞这时就会出现，隐隐约约露出一点粉色缝隙，等待着被采撷。  
  
  
自出生至今，蔡徐坤还从未与谁上过床，以前也有朋友约他出来玩一玩，不过都被他回绝了。  
  
  
他不是柳下惠，他也有欲望，只是没遇见激起他欲望的人。  
  
  
不过这次好了，蔡徐坤遇到这个人了，就是朱正廷。  
  
  
“准备好了吗，数到3，我就要把东西送进去了，你一定会很舒服……”  
  
  
“不要……不要……”  
  
  
朱正廷狼狈地摇着头，尽管下体被摩擦到汁水横流，他还是拒绝蔡徐坤进来。  
  
  
“拒绝无效，放轻松，宝贝儿……”  
  
  
吻一下朱正廷发白的脸颊，蔡徐坤对准花穴，挤开花瓣就冲了进去。  
  
  
“啊！！……”  
  
  
朱正廷痛叫出声，不过刚进入一个头，整个身子就好像被劈开一样。  
  
  
“疼……疼啊……”  
  
  
朱正廷的花穴本就精巧，几个月没做过爱的身体哪儿能塞下蔡徐坤的巨物。  
  
  
蔡徐坤双眼一暗，不顾朱正廷的叫喊，掐住他的腰，把性器向前又送了一段。  
  
  
果真没有那层膜的阻碍，刚才手指进去的时候蔡徐坤就觉得有异，直到真正占有朱正廷的身体，蔡徐坤才明白，朱正廷他根本就不是处子。  
  
  
“宝贝儿，你被人操过了？……”  
  
  
“还是自己手淫把那层膜戳破了，嗯？……”  
  
  
蔡徐坤极富耐心地问话，朱正廷的穴儿紧得很，生的比一般人小，又多日无人爱抚，紧窄异常。  
  
  
睫毛直颤，被强奸的屈辱让朱正廷流下两行清泪，身子已经被占了，决不能再失了尊严。咬紧贝齿，尽管下体被撑得生疼，朱正廷仍固执地不说一句话。  
  
  
“不说话？……”  
  
  
“不说话好办啊，多操你几遍，你就开口了。”  
  
  
蔡徐坤声音发冷，架上朱正廷的腿弯，抬起他的下体。  
  
  
因着高度的关系，花穴仅埋有半个龟头，粗长的性器暴露在空气中，蔡徐坤笑着又问朱正廷，“宝贝儿，要不要回答我的问题啊……”  
  
  
朱正廷恐惧地摇摇头，双眼不安地瞟来瞟去，蔡徐坤挑起半边眉，松开双手，直接贯穿了朱正廷的身子。  
  
  
“啊！！！……”  
  
  
惨叫声回荡在狭窄的男厕里，朱正廷疼得冷汗直冒，指甲嵌进掌心，留下十条血痕，花穴痛苦地收缩着，却还是咬住那条孽根不放。  
  
  
疼，太疼了，钻心般的疼，仿佛连五脏都被移了位。  
  
  
“说不说？……”  
  
  
“不说我就继续，下次更高，更疼……”  
  
  
抬起朱正廷的身子，不等朱正廷回话，蔡徐坤再次贯穿了他。  
  
  
这次朱正廷连叫都不叫了，豆大的汗珠从额头滚落，红唇被咬出了血，一张小脸也没了血色，墨色的眼珠看向蔡徐坤，含着祈求的意味。  
  
  
“还不说，那我就继续……”  
  
  
第三次抬高朱正廷的身子，蔡徐坤刚想放手，便听到朱正廷哽咽的声音。  
  
  
“别……别做了……疼……唔……疼……”  
  
  
好看的眼睛蒙上了一层水雾，朱正廷放低姿态，终于向蔡徐坤弃械投降。  
  
  
“好啊，那你说，谁第一个占了你的身子。”  
  
  
“不……不知道……”  
  
  
还没从疼痛的劲儿里缓出来，朱正廷喉头发堵，哭着回答蔡徐坤的问题。  
  
  
“你的身子，你怎么会不知道？”  
  
  
蔡徐坤似是不相信这个答案，五指掐住朱正廷厚实的臀肉，轻轻撞了起来。  
  
  
“高中毕业酒会喝多了……醒来……醒来就这样了……”  
  
  
“几个人操过你？”  
  
  
“不……哼……不知道……”  
  
  
“他们有没有把精液射进你的小穴？……”  
  
  
“不……哈……不知道……”  
  
  
“你被干的时候爽不爽？”  
  
  
“不……啊！……不知道！……”  
  
  
撞击的速度加快，下体的痛感还没有完全消失，朱正廷断断续续地呻吟着，若有若无的酥麻感由下渐渐袭来。  
  
  
“那你醒来的时候疼不疼？”  
  
  
“疼……哈……疼……疼死了……嗯……”  
  
  
“你觉得有几个人操过你？”  
  
  
“不……哈……不知道……我……嗯……我真的……不知道……啊！……”  
  
  
眼角变红，脸上全是未干的泪痕，蔡徐坤见朱正廷这摸样，不由叹口气，放柔了声音。  
  
  
“算了，不管以前你被几个人干过，被干了多少次，从今以后，只有我能操你，明白吗？”  
  
  
“哼……哈……”  
  
  
呻吟声未断过，回话声却没有，蔡徐坤抿抿唇，托起朱正廷的臀部，让他的双腿勾住自己的腰，发狠地冲撞起来。  
  
  
“啊！……啊！……不……不要……啊！……”  
  
  
后背离开隔板，整个身子几乎被掰成一条直线，朱正廷脑袋发晕，这样的姿势让他着实难受。  
  
  
“刚才说的话，你明白了吗？”  
  
  
“明……明白了……啊！……你……你放过我……求……求你……哈……”  
  
  
嘴中说出求饶的话，绵软的双腿早已支持不住，在蔡徐坤放手的前一刻便垂下了。  
  
  
“这才乖，来，骑在我身上，自己动。”  
  
  
扯开沟槽中的死结，没了支撑，朱正廷立马跌在了地板上，绽开的花穴湿哒哒的，不断吐出透明的水液。  
  
  
蔡徐坤坐在马桶上，性器上沾满了朱正廷的体液，连阴毛都被淫水粘住，成了湿湿的一团。  
  
  
拍拍大腿，蔡徐坤握住自己的性器，低头看看朱正廷，“乖乖坐下来，你还能少吃些苦头。”  
  
  
双手被缚，身子无力，朱正廷勉强跪起身，跪着一步一步向前走。  
  
  
也是不忍见朱正廷这副样子，蔡徐坤搂住他的腰，把他带向自己怀里。  
  
  
双腿跨在蔡徐坤腿上，棒身紧贴花穴，蔡徐坤甚至恶意地推推朱正廷的腰，让湿润的花穴摩擦着棒身。  
  
  
“嗯……嗯……”  
  
  
光是摩擦，便让朱正廷呻吟出声，花核早已红肿，花瓣也被操到发红，合不拢的洞口微颤着，流出润滑的液体。  
  
  
“来，自己吃进我的大东西……”  
  
  
蔡徐坤引诱着朱正廷，朱正廷皱起眉，垂头看向蔡徐坤的性器，心脏不由漏了一拍。  
  
  
蔡徐坤的性器很大，又长又粗，硕大的龟头泛着情色的光泽，棒身布满了可怖的青筋。这样大的东西，朱正廷都不知道自己刚才是如何塞进去的。  
  
  
“太……太大了，会……会坏的……”  
  
  
“怎么可能，刚才就没操坏，这次也操不坏，你要不自己吃进去，我还用那种方法对付你，你自己好好想一想。”  
  
  
朱正廷看看蔡徐坤的性器，又看看蔡徐坤的脸，咬着牙抬起屁股，把花穴放于龟头之上。  
  
  
饱满的龟头撑开两片阴唇，刚刚进去半个头，朱正廷便出了汗，以前都是手指，哪儿塞进过这样的东西。  
  
  
脊背上布满了汗珠，蔡徐坤挺挺身，又送了一截进去，朱正廷倒吸了一口凉气，点起脚，摇着屁股慢慢吞进那根东西。  
  
  
“嗯……嗯……哼……”  
  
  
花核蹭到蔡徐坤的囊袋，大腿根一个哆嗦，朱正廷直接坐了下去，完完全全吃进了蔡徐坤的性器。  
  
  
“哼……哼……”  
  
  
长时间的性交耗费了朱正廷大量的体力，朱正廷弯下腰，闭眼喘息着。蔡徐坤扶住朱正廷的腰，拍拍他的屁股，“快，自己动……”  
  
  
朱正廷咽咽口水，下体传来一股撕裂感，一动就疼，就像被重新开苞一次。  
  
  
胳膊下垂，挡住下体的秘密，紧箍住性器的花穴懂事地收缩着，挤出水液润滑着体内的那根东西。  
  
  
见灼痛感略有减少，朱正廷才吐出一口气，抬起屁股，露出一截性器，随后又坐了下去。  
  
  
“哼……大……太大了……我疼……唔……”  
  
  
刚动了一次，朱正廷便不再动作，下面就像着了火，火烧火燎的。朱正廷僵直了身子骑在蔡徐坤身上，黑发早被汗水湿透了。  
  
  
“你不动，我替你动……”  
  
  
蔡徐坤两腿一叉，分大朱正廷的双腿，锁住朱正廷的腰便震动起来。  
  
  
“啊啊啊！……慢点……啊啊！……疼……”  
  
  
朱正廷被插到湿了双眼，他的性器本就小，蔡徐坤的东西又大，盛下那东西不容易，如今又在他身体里飞快冲撞，根本让他吃不消。  
  
  
“好啊，你自己动……”  
  
  
蔡徐坤停下动作，右手向前伸，摸到朱正廷的花核。  
  
  
“哼……你……你松开我的手……”  
  
  
“还有条件……”  
  
  
“松开我，我被绑得好疼……”  
  
  
朱正廷鼻头通红，软糯的声音已有些沙哑，委屈地看向蔡徐坤。  
  
  
“好，我松开你。”  
  
  
替朱正廷解开裤绳，蔡徐坤揉揉他发红的手腕，问他，“现在可以动了吧……”  
  
  
朱正廷点点头，双手扶住蔡徐坤的大腿，撅起屁股，一下一下地动了起来。朱正廷的动作小心且慢，总是吐出一截就吃进去，蔡徐坤的欲望疯狂滋长，根本不满足于这样的性交。  
  
  
“你可以快一点……”  
  
  
掰开朱正廷的臀缝，蔡徐坤可以清楚地看见朱正廷的花穴是如何被他操开，两片贝肉夹住他深色的性器，艰难地吞咽到根部，两人私处相撞，发出轻轻的一声响。  
  
  
光是看，就让蔡徐坤口干舌燥了，更何况朱正廷下面那张小嘴又会咬住人不放，还会夹紧他，别提多舒服。  
  
  
蔡徐坤决定还是由自己操朱正廷，这么慢的动作，怕是得憋死他。  
  
  
抬起朱正廷的腿弯，不顾朱正廷的惊呼，蔡徐坤便大开大合地操起了朱正廷。  
  
  
“啊啊啊！……不行！……慢点啊！！……”  
  
  
“不要……停下！！……要操坏了！！……别……呜呜呜……”  
  
  
“啊啊啊啊啊！！……”  
  
  
朱正廷一边哭泣一边呻吟，疯狂甩着头发，像骑马一样颠簸在蔡徐坤身上。  
  
  
阴唇早就被蔡徐坤操翻了，露出让蔡徐坤舒服的神秘粉洞，肉穴一缩一缩地吞下巨大的性器，流出的淫液打湿了两人的阴毛。  
  
  
由一开始的疼痛到现在的酥麻，每次被贯穿，总是会带出一串浪叫，朱正廷讨厌死自己敏感的身体，别说性器，几根手指他就能高潮。  
  
  
高潮感再次袭来，朱正廷早已支撑不住，双臂抵在膝盖上，弯着腰身任由蔡徐坤随意操他。  
  
  
这是第几次高潮了，好像是第四次，朱正廷记不清了。  
  
  
花穴喷出一股淫水，朱正廷尖叫着达到了又一次高潮，十根脚趾蜷缩在一起，抵抗着高潮带来的快感。  
  
  
蔡徐坤还没射精，却突然拔出性器，又把朱正廷软绵绵的身子压向隔板，手指伸进他的花穴，扣着他痉挛的花径。  
  
  
“啊！啊！……不要！……啊啊啊！……”  
  
  
刚刚高潮的身子被这样一折腾，很快又射出一股春水，朱正廷被快感折磨到发疯，阴蒂也控制不住地漏出尿来。  
  
  
“你身子真敏感，不过这样一扣，居然漏尿了，有意思……”  
  
  
朱正廷被干到发晕，蔡徐坤说的话他一句也听不清，只知道他所有的丑态，所有的浪叫，所有淫荡的模样，蔡徐坤都看见了。  
  
  
性器再次插进花穴，朱正廷身子一颤，呜咽地接受蔡徐坤的撞击，蔡徐坤掰直朱正廷的一条腿，咬了一口他的大腿根，很惊讶又很满意一个男人的柔软度居然这么好。  
  
  
“你真是个尤物，以后我天天操你，把你的肚子灌满我的精液，怎么样……”  
  
  
“软得不行，看这两片可怜的小阴唇，都被我操翻了，操红了，小洞也被我撑大了，合不上怎么办，嗯？”  
  
  
蔡徐坤边操边问，还故意地把龟头顶进阴道的最深处，“我顶到哪儿了，是不是子宫口？”  
  
  
龟头挤压着宫口，一切的快感都变成了疼痛，朱正廷五官扭曲，不堪重负地点头，“是……是子宫口……哼……”  
  
  
“那我就多操几下，让你宫口打开，装满我的精液……”  
  
  
话刚落，一波又一波的撞击便开始了，朱正廷脸上全是泪痕，张着红唇痛苦的呻吟着，直到蔡徐坤射精，这场性交才算真正结束。  
  
  
肚子里装满了滚烫的精液，朱正廷跌在地板上，双腿打开，被操到合不上的红穴汩汩地流出精液，充血的阴唇翻开，再也无力保护那满是春水的桃源。  
  
  
“五次高潮，你可记好了，嗯？……”  
  
  
蔡徐坤蹲下身，拿起被丢在一边的内裤，擦了擦朱正廷的淫乱的下体，“以后你是我一个人的，谁都不能操你，除了我，你要乖乖听话……”  
  
  
抓住朱正廷的纤细的脚踝，把两条长腿套进裤筒里，蔡徐坤故意把裤腰卡在朱正廷的胯上，伸进手指翻开那两片滚烫的花唇。  
  
  
“还热着呢，你的身子我真是太喜欢了……”  
  
  
吻吻朱正廷潮红的面颊，不过被摸了摸花唇，呼吸便快了几分。  
  
  
“放心，我不在厕所干你了，晚课时间快到了，我可不希望这样漂亮的景色被别人瞧去。天刚黑，我们回宿舍，我再干你几次，反正明天没课，把你操到下不来床也没事……”  
  
  
朱正廷闻言惊恐地摇着头，可他身上没有一丝力气，连裤子都是蔡徐坤替他穿上的。  
  
  
架起朱正廷无力的身子，蔡徐坤把朱正廷脱下的内裤塞进裤兜里，搂紧他的腰，在开厕所门的前一秒笑着对他说，“内裤也不能被人看见，那么香甜的味道，谁也不能闻……”  
  
  
厕所门不过开开关关几次，朱正廷的人生却发生了翻天覆地的变化，双腿虚软，全靠蔡徐坤他才能勉强行走。  
  
  
“朱正廷，你得明白，无论如何，你都逃不出去了。”  
  
  
“做我的禁脔吧……”

 

TBC

 


End file.
